Others
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Just a few chapters about other Hunters and the Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

"What about other hunters?" Dean asked. John shook his head.

"Don't trust them. Don't like 'em." He said.

"What about Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked looking up to his father. John smiled and shook his head.

"Bobby is an exception. But I don't want you or Sam going to Hunter gatherings alright? It's dangerous and I can't have you boys know to widely in the community alright?" Dean was still confused.

"But their doing the same things we are. Why can't we ask for help sometimes? Or them come to you? Your the best right?" John looked down at his eldest son with a small smile.

"Others can't be trusted Dean. You never know what they will do. They could use you or could be trying to make money off of the life. You gotta know which ones the good ones are alright?" Dean hesitated before he asked about that.

"How will I know though?" Dean asked.

"In your gut. In Sam's gut. You boys will get a feeling. Something isn't right or the other hunter's motives don't line up. Bobby will tell you who you can trust for a long time. But your gonna have to learn your own ways alright? Someday you and Sam are gonna have your own connections built up with experience and trust. But whatever happens trust each other alright?" Dean nodded.

It still didn't make any sense to him after all if you can take out the monsters why should it matter who with? But he trusted his father so he nodded.

"You hear John Winchester passed away?" Daniels said taking a sip of his beer.

"No way. The guy didnt know when to quite." Jimmy replied shaking his head.

"Oh ya! Few weeks now actually." Daniels said defensively.

"That's a crying shame then. The world needs good hunters like him, and to lose one of the good ones makes ya think don't it?" Daniels nodded and they were silent for a bit.

"Who's gonna fill his shoes?" Jimmy asked after a bit. "I know 20 other hunters who would be gunnin' for that equipment, and none of them are worth their salt rounds."

"Heard he has two sons. Sal and Derk...or something like that." Daniels replied and Jimmy snorted.

"What they can't pick up a phone? Let us know that ol' Johnny Boy is gone?" He asked.

"Guess not." Daniels replied. "Anyway we got a job to do, that werewolf ain't gonna kill itself right?"

Jimmy shook his head laughing, "It would be easier if they did."

"Then we'd be out of a job." Daniels replied.

"Hey." Jimmy and Daniels looked over to a new comer sitting at the bar. Short blond hair. A smile that made the bar keep weak in her knees. And a cocky attitude that made the seasoned hunters a bit weary.

"What can I get ya?" She asked leaning over the counter a bit. Clearly shwoing her boods to the man with a 1000 watt smile. He looked down gave a face that clearly said he would like nothing more then to get to have fun with them but then looked back at her face with a regretful twidge.

"Just wondering who lives out by the forest entrance." Dean said. She smiled and shook her head pulling back.

"Why? Looking to buy? Place has been for sale for almost 4 years now. I say tear the place down and buy the land, but something more useful their." She said shaking her head as she placed a beer on the bar. He winked his thanks and took a swig.

"Nah...just interested in why it was abandoned in the first place. Good plot of land, solid house by the specs." He replied. Jimmy looked to Daniels with a frown. The house was the one that their wolf was squating in.

"Apparently there's a monster that lives in those parts. People think that it's some wild dog or something' but a dog that only goes for the hearts? I don't buy it for a second." The man nodded.

"That's right y'all had that string of murders for the past few years haven't ya?" She nodded.

"May be a good time to buy to be honest. People are scared shitless and just wanna leave this place. Don't blame 'em really. But it sucks for business." The guy nodded in agreement as he looked around to the almost empty bar.

Except for the old hunters next to him and a few proteins around the pool table and shooting darts, wasn't that busy of a time, even for a thursday.

"Well I can tell ya now if I buy that house, gonna be seeing me a lot more." He winked and she giggled.

"Looking' forward to it." He finished his beer and put down a few bills before walking out of the bar.

Daniels and Jimmy frowned at each other. Before getting up and going out to follow the guy. They needed to stop this guy from buying the house. They needed to ride of the wolf problem first.

"So?" It wasn't the first guy talking. It was a much taller guy with a mop of hair on his head as he sat at a table going over a few books and taking notes.

Daniels and Jimmy stood a bit away far enough not to look suspicious but close enough to hear what the two where saying.

"Definitely something' up. And for a thursday in a town like this place was dead. Found anything interesting?" The blonde asked sitting down and facing away from the new guy, before tilting his head back and looking at his bigger companion.

"Seems pretty straightforward to me." The blonde grunted and rolled over to face the other who shut his book. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Ain't nothin' to talk about, Sammy." He said and got up. "Sammy" rolled his eyes but scrambled to packed his back and followed after the other.

Jimmy and Daniels traded a look. "We gotta get there, before they do. Cant have two youngins like that get taken out by a werewolf just because they were looking for somewhere to bring the girls."

"We will go by tonight." Jimmy agreed.

That night right after 10 Jimmy and Daniels rolled up to the house only to see a sleek black vintage car hidden a few hundred yards from the house. The youngins they saw that afternoon where shutting the trunk and talking quietly before making their way up to the house.

Jimmy shut the lights as he shut the car off. "Should we go in after them?"

"Nah. But let's get closer. They're probably just looking around." But Jimmy saw he was nervous. Neither liked seeing the younger generations getting messed up with this stuff.

They got a bit closer, ready to move in if they heard anything that might signal the guys where in trouble.

The blonde knocked on the door as the bigger stood next to it as a lookout. They traded a look and the blonde turned and back kicked the door easily dislodging it from the door frame.

The bigger hissed. "Really!? Want the whole world to know where we are?!"

"Shut up." The shorter hissed back. That's when they pulled the guns. Jimmy and Daniels had to stop dead in their tracks.

"Guns!?" Jimmy hissed angrily.

"I doubt their hunters. We are already here." Just as he spoke the shorter was thrown out of the door.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" He yelled as a werewolf stood snarling in the doorway. The blonde scrambled for his gun as the wolf jumped him. Daniels was ready to move in when two shots rang out and blood sprites from the wolf's back.

The blonde grunted as he rolled it off himself and stood up. He groaned at the state of his shirt. "I just did laundry!" He yelled and on principale popped the wolf in the skull once more before heading back into the house as two more shoots sounded.

A few minutes later the old Hunters watched the two drag several body's out of the house.

"We just did laundry Dean!" Sammy said as they tossed the last one on the pill and started in with gathering wood. They were going to burn the bodies. That was smart, and Jimmy had only seen a few hunters do that. Most cleaned up with just burying the bodies.

"I know!" Dean shouted back angrily. "This was my favorite shirt."

"Why would you where your favorite shirt to a hunt? And a werewolf one at that!" Sam said as he got started on digging a large hole.

"Screw you that's what." Dean hissed back. "Do you need me to look at that?"

Sam touched the clawing on his arm and shrugged. "Had worse. When your done gathering wood."

Dean nodded and set down the finale pile of wood to run back to the car. The hunters watched as he pulled out a very sturdy looking bag and ran back.

"Didn't but ya did they?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Was careful. Just a scratch. Got my knife in him before anything could come of it." Dean nodded.

"Good. Didn't want to add ya to the pile." He said it with humor but even from where Jimmy and Daniels where they could see the pain in his eyes.

Sam looked at Dean with worry. "You need to talk about this. Dad's death-"

"You ask me about it one more time and you better find another ride cause I will leave your ass here." Dean said as he finished up the bandage. Sam hung his head. "Start moving bodies. I'm going to finish the hole."

"But-" Dean sent Sam a glare and he shut his mouth. "We should at least tell someone."

"Bobby knows. He will spread the word." Dean said and started to work on the hole.

Jimmy and Danailes went back to the car and where silent for a moment.

"We should call Bobby." Jimmy said quietly.

Daniels dialled up the other hunter and waited. It was late so they expected a few rings before the older man picked up.

"Singers Auto and Salvage, what can I do for ya?"

"Hey Bobby, it's Jimmy Andrews and Daniels Root." There was a grunt on the other end.

"Alright, what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"We were running a werewolf hunt down here in Tiny, South Carolina when we ran into two other hunters." Jimmy said.

"Ya?" Bobby asked. "Didn't know yall played nicely with others."

"We did not work with 'em." Daniels defended. "They got our guys before we could. You know anything about that?"

"Didn't know anyone else was down their. Catch any names?" Bobby asked.

"Sam and Dean, no last name. But they mentioned you and their dead father." Jimmy answered. There was inaudible sign on the other end.

"Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester. Didn't know they were in that area. Wont have sent this out if I had known." Bobby replied.

"Winchester? Like John Winchester?" Daniels asked.

"The one in the same." Bobby agreed.

"Thought his kids where nothing more then a tale hunters told so they had something to look forward to." Jimmy replied.

"Doubt they are as good as their old man." Daniels said snorting.

"Better." Bobby said haphazardly.

"What?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Those boys gonna be the best Hunters, better than their old man. Probably going to go down as the best hunters in the world if ya ask me." Bobby replied.

"No way someone like John raised kids. And no way they grew up to be the same straight hunters we saw tonight." Jimmy nodded in agreement but Bobby just chuckled.

"Their young. And they have been in this life longer than the mass majority of us. But Dean has been hunting since he was 10 and Sam since he was 12. Been in this life for a long time. It's all Sam's known, and its all Dean remembers." Bobby said.

"Really no-" A loud slam on the roof of the car made both hunters go for their guns only to see Dean leaning on the car a cocky grin on his face and an arm on the roof. Sam a few feet away his arm bandaged and favored close to his chest. Dean motioned for him to roll down the window and Daniels did so.

"Jimmy? Daniels?" Bobby asked. "Heard a loud noise you alright?"

"Heya boys. What ya doing back here?" Dean asked eyeing the phone before looking at the two hunters.

"Dean is that you boy?" Bobby asked.

"How ya doin' Bobby?" Dean asked the name caught Sam's attention making him take a step forward to catch more information.

"Well would have been better if I had known you boys where gonna be in the same state I sent Jimmy and Daniels to." Dean frowned and looked at the older hunters.

"Sorry, we picked up the hunt coming up from something down in Georgia. Some hodo shit down their." Sam shifted his weight looking uncomfortable and with a single movement from Dean he took a step backwards to the car.

"That was _you?_ " Jimmy asked. "Heard there was something down there."

Dean shrugged. "Just some kids playing with the wrong book. Sounded worse than it really was."

"Thought you were coming straight here." Bobby said.

"Aw Bobby you worried a werewolf would stop little ol' us?" Dean asked with sarcastic worry in his voice. Bobby grunted.

"Hardly. Gotta spend some hunters to different hunts, can't have you boys taking out all the big bads and leaving no fun for the rest of us." Dean snorted.

"There's plenty to go round. Can't be everywhere at once right?" Jimmy and Daniels nodded, both a bit nervous. If these two were raised by _the_ John Winchester and where this close to Bobby and where able to take out quite a few werewolves with nothing more than a few scratches they were not someone that Jimmy and Daniels wanted to anger.

"Well you boys get your ass up here. Your Daddy taught ya better than to go against your elders." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean." Sam said from behind him. Dean looked to Sam for a moment before tapped on the roof of the car.

"Stay safe out their boys. Sorry for wrecking your hunt again. And call ya later Bobby to give ya an ETA." Dean said.

"You do that. And say hi to that brother of yours." Dean nodded.

"Will do." And he walked away. They watched them pack up the car and drive out. Sam already with a map and a phone in hand.

"Holy shit." Jimmy muttered releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Dean's pretty intense. Just don't mess with Sam and you should be fine." Bobby said off handedly.

"How have we never heard of them?" Daniels asked still confused on how this had happened.

"John kept them out of hunter gatherings. So they don't have a whole lot of outside no how." Bobby replied. "But I have to go. Those boys gonna call soon, can't be tying up the lines with this kinda stuff."

"Thanks Bobby. And thanks for the information." Jimmy said.

"Course. And so I don't get a call every time those boys roll in to a town, please pass on the information." With that they hung up and went about their day.


	2. Chapter 2

James worked alone. He didn't like anyone to work the same job as him. And he enjoyed his quiet time.

So it surprised a lot of hunters when he adopted a kid. Legally.

She was 16 when they met. She had been trying to pickpocket him during a vamp hunt and had almost gotten them killed by the leader only to turn right on the vamp and curse him out.

James saw potential in her and he saw no reason for the hunter community to loss someone like that. So when she was getting them a car James had to stop her real quick.

"Sara! No!" He cursed running towards her and the car she was about to bust into. She was good at picking locks. Really good. But her car work well James was glad they didn't have to return the cars.

"You said to get a car. I like this one. It has a nice feel to it." She said shrugging reaching out to touch the sleek black metal in front of her. But James stopped her.

"I said get a car. I didn't say commit suicide!" He hissed.

"I don't get it. This a cool car!" She defended. And it was the spark that had first drawn him to her. To train her. And the spark that might actually end up killing them today.

He looked around hoping not to draw too much attention to anyone especially the owners. "Look this car..she is off limits. You see this car anywhere. You get out. You leave. You don't look back. Do you understand me?"

"Not really but-" She was cut off when two guys walked up talking loudly.

"I swear when ever we pass through here, the waitresses are always on you." One said.

"Gee I wonder why." The other said but they stopped talking when they spotted Sara and James standing next to the car.

"Can I help you?" The shorter of the two asked taking a step closer to them. All annoyance or playfulness he had a moment ago gone. Replaced with anger and rage.

"Dean." The taller said trying to pull the other back.

"Nope. We were just looking." James said with a smile as he tried to lead Sara away.

She shoved him off and walked right up to the shorter of the two, who still towered over her. She placed her hands on her hips and popped her leg to the side. And glared right up at him.

"You own this car?" She asked.

The shorter snorted and glared right back at her. "I do. And I'm gonna ask ya to step away from her."

"James is afraid of you. He doesn't like us being near this car. So who are you?" She demanded crossing her arms.

The two traded looks and then looked to James who gave them a sheepish grin. "Hi James." The taller said. "You know us?"

"Been quite popular lately, the both of ya. What with the recent Angel things. And the Apocalypse." James replied.

"Well glad others know not to touch my car." Dean said then looked back to Sara. "Dean Winchester." He held out a hand to her.

"Sara Williams." She said shaking it. "Gonna be one of the greatest hunters one day."

Dean snorted. "Hear that Sammy? She gonna be one of the greats!"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Well I'm sure if she can look you in the eye and be that demanding of the Impala, I'm sure she will go far."

"I was going to steal this car." She said matter of factly. "But James said not to. What makes you so special?"

Dean snarled. "You where going to do _what!?_ "

"Oh ya she's going to be a great hunter!" Sam said chuckling as he went around them and popped the back door open to set his bag inside.

Sara shrugged. "It's a nice car."

"She's _my_ car!" Dean replied angrily.

"Yes. And we were just leaving. Come Sara." James said grabbing her by the arm.

"Wait!" Sam called jogging after them as Dean looked the car over glaring at them every so often as he did. "Here." He handed a card to Sara with a number on it.

"A business card?" She huffed.

"A direct line to us. Call that number and we will pick up. Alright?" Sam smiled and she frowned.

"I don't need your help. I can fight my own battles. Not some old man like you or some helpless damsel." Sara said.

"You stood up to Dean about the car. All I am saying is that we will be there if you need us alright?" With that he smiled and nodded to James and ran back to Dean.

Sara was about to crumble the card as they drove away when James stopped her. "Don't. You may need that one day. A Winchester is a powerful friend. You want to be friends with them."

"But I can fight my own battles!" She whined.

"Your still young. Still learning. I won't be around forever and if you have one or even both of the WInchesters to fight for you, you will always win, alright? Just keep the damned card."

Sara huffed but she shoved the card into her wallet and held onto it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You see the news the other day?"

"Nah man, more of a paper kinda guy, why?"

Daryl shook his head a smile on his face as he looked at the beer in his hand. "Figured it would've been in the papers to, but you ever heard of 'em Winchester boys?"

John nodded. "Sure gotta live under a rock to not of heard of 'em right?"

"Well saw 'em on the news. Turns out they died in a shoot out with some cops. Dean the older one full on decapitation." Daryl said.

"Man. We losing all the good ones recently aren't we?"

"Them lavathins got us running round like a couple a chickens without heads that's for sure." Daryl agreed.

"Now with out 'em Winchester boys you think we stand any chance?" John asked.

"Nah. But we can go down swinging right?" John nodded.

"Sure as hell can try right?" They clinked beers just as the bar door opened and two strangers walked in takin a seat at the far end. One, the shorter one, got up again and went to the bar and ordered two beers with a set of shots.

"Think any one's gonna be able to replace 'em? Not like they taught anyone their stuff right?" Daryl shrugged.

"Guess we can just hope right? 'Em boys needed to branch out a bit more that's for damn sure." John took another swig before starting up again. "Not gonna lie though, the only way I knew who they where was by that car of there's. Never seen 'em a day in my life."

Daryl pondered that for a moment and seemed to come to the same conclusion. "You know what? Your right. I don't know what they looked like neither. But that car, 1967 Chevy Impala, now that was an indicator for sure."

"You boys taking cars?" The stranger asked as he took a shot.

"Somewhat." Daryl the younger of the three but been a Hunter long before most his age could walk.

"Know a thing or two 'bout 'em to be honest. Be nice to take shop with someone who knows. My brother over their," nodding to the largest guy ethier hunter had ever seen was looking through a book and taking notes, "don't know jack shit 'about cars. No matter how much I try kid just won't take it in." He shook his head with a smile.

"I know a little something 'bout cars." John replied carefully. "But not offence stranger, but I don't want to talk to you 'bout 'em."

The guy nodded in understanding. "Fair. But the 1967 Impala is my favorite. Sleek black metal. Killer engine." He whistled. "Even own one. She has taken so many beatings but she keeps on truckin."

The bar tender placed a tray in front of him with the beer and rest of the shots he ordered. Nodding his thanks to the bar keep he saluted to the hunters and slide the tray into the book his brother was reading. A scowl came from the other but he put the book away any way.

"What a weirdo." John said.

"Agreed." Daryl replied.


End file.
